Glow in the Light
by CabbieBade
Summary: Six girls, six solved problems, their lives after her. Even after Dawn and now graduation the girl's have bigger problems to face. Will they able to solve it on their own this time or fail? (Glow in the Dark)
1. Prologue

**So heres the sequel to "Glow in the Dark" which a LOT of you wanted lol! So in this one it takes place right after graduation and so on. I will explain the girl's life's more through this and not in a paragraph lol! This time it will have a prologue kind of. The prologue will be the graduation and then the next chapter will be each one of the girl's stories just like last time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**OH! And thank you to Mya Spell for that song your wanted me to hear, it fits for all the girls (even though a few points they say boy) I am sure somewhere in here I will use it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>It's<strong> been six months after Dawn and the six girl's stood in line, very nervously. Zoey is literally jumping out of skin, Heather is froze into one spot, Sky's eyes are wide, Samey's palms are sweaty, Gwen is shaking and Courtney's stomach is doing twist and turns. Zoey is one of the first ones up, people clap for her and she grabs her diploma. Soon came the other girl's and they all return to their seats. Once the principal said some words, every body threw their cap's in the hair, a roar of cheers we're heard.

Soon pictures we're taken, some tears from parents we're spilled and much more. Sky saw Scott and Noah talking and cleared her throat, turning back to her best friends. Zoey could see Mike in the corner of her eye but tried to ignore it.

"They might be looking at you like that because we have a party after this and they want to get laid!" Gwen rolled her eyes and all the girls burst out in laughter.

"Me and Noah?! Are you kidding me?!" Sky laughed harder and everybody looked at the girls since they we're the loudest ones there.

"Well you didn't deny Scott." Samey winked and after realizing Sky didn't, everyone shivered.

"Not in a million years." She said and rolled her eyes, the other girls giggled. It died down after the six girls realized there teenage high school years we're over. There smiles soon turned into frowns, Courtney cleared her throat.

"Well girls, are new life's begin now." Heather breaks the silence as the girl's nodded agreeing with her. They all said goodbye and hugged before they all left. But someone grabbed Zoey's arm. She jumps at the warm touch on her cold skin and spins around.

"Hey!" Mike said smoothly to calm her down. She tensed up and their eyes met.

"What do you want?" She said angry.

"I know I was really mean to you in the past but," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry, okay? Can we start again?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." She said and crossed her arms. She then turned around on her heel and was caught again by Mike.

"I'm serious. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please let us start over, Zoey." He said seriously and at first she thought he was drunk. She looked into his eyes and breathed him in, he wasn't. She put her hand into her bra, he raised his eye brow. She pulled out a little notebook and a pencil and wrote down her number.

"I always carry it around for when if I see something interesting." She chuckled, he smiled back. She ripped it off and handed it to him, he looked down and slid it into his jeans pocket under his gown.

"Thanks!" He smiled ear to ear, showing her that gap between his teeth she secretly loved.

"No problem." She said back and the two went their own different ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So this won't contain a lot of religious stuff, it's just mostly about the girl's lives after Dawn and stuff. :D<strong>


	2. Samey

**So in the mood for Halloween I started a little sort of fic based off of "Tower of Terror" from Disney's movie and ride. Please check it out, Dawn's in it but of course, you know me, shes ugh, dead.**

* * *

><p><em>Samey<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was two months later. Samey got an office job doing whatever she does. Her sister will be coming back within a few weeks from her school. Samey sits at her desk, ugly gray pants, a white button up shirt, ugliest black shoes ever and her hair in a bun. She pinches the bridge of her nose when her computer starts to act up.

"Anna!" Samey called her assistant. A shy girl comes around the corner and waits for her order. "Is there any chance I could get a new computer soon? It's not fair I get a huge box and everybody else gets a touch screen!" She exclaimed and the assistant only shrugged. She sighed loud and leaned back in her chair, her assistant slowly walked away and Samey saw her boss coming. She quickly pretended to type something important, he stopped in front of her.

"You know Samey, you could at least tell me or someone who your computer is acting up." He chuckled, Samey's face turned red.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." She apologized and he chuckled, his big belly jiggling.

"No worries. Once are program can buy a new computer we will move you. In the mean time, this is Topher. He is new to our program so do you mind showing him around?" He asked and the dirty blond stood behind him. Samey looked up and saw him, then she looked at her boss.

"Yes sir. Come with me." She stood up, pushing in her chair and started to walk down the hall. Since she kind of started working here she doesn't know the place to well, but well enough. They walked down the hall silently and she cleared her throat. "Well this is the main hall. You have your front desk people and then some of the workers." She said and pointed, he nodded and looked around. She glanced over at him to see what he really looks like. Tan pants, long-sleeved white button up shirt that was tucked in and a black tie. His skin was a little darker than Samey's but not much, his green eyes and blond hair fit perfectly together.

She soon led him into a little room. It smelled nice and fruit was in baskets.

"This is the coffee and break room." She said and Topher stopped.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked, she was startled by his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Coffee, as in a drink you can drink and get some energy?" He asked confused.

"I know what it is," Samey laughed, "Just nobody ever asked me that."

"Well, I feel honored." He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Yes please." She said and he poured her a cup, handing it to her. His warm hand brushed against her slightly cold one and they both blushed. Little did they know, one simple question was the start of their friendship.


	3. Sky

**So this weekend I might not update as much due to some last-minute shopping for my sister's wedding. I need a few more things to complete my outfit and then I might have homework and then my mom is getting her hair cut so... yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>Sky<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was also two months after graduation. Sky has joined gymnastics to get her mind off of things. She still thinks about Dave time to time and she's still mad at Scott and Noah. She sits in her class, wearing her purple outfit as she waits for her turn. She is hoping to go into the Olympics and she has been doing her hardest. She puts her towel on her lap and grab her water bottle, taking a drink from it. Some of the girls try to stretch but fail as they fall over.

"Sky, would you like to demonstrate?" Her teacher asked her. Sky stood up and walked over. She then kicked her leg forward, bringing it up straight and her toes curled like a ballerina's. Some of the girl's looked at her amazed how she didn't even make a face if it hurt her.

"Doesn't that hurt?" A girl asked, Sky only laughed.

"Not if you keep doing it." She said and put her leg back down. Sky has done everything she can to improve in this class. Every day stretches, dancing, daily exercising, doing a few ballerina moves every once in a while and bending in different ways. She really wants to become famous. The girl's in the class thinks she's just a show off since she has been doing this for almost her whole life.

"Okay women, take five." The teacher said and the girl's went their own ways. Sky sat down and fiddled with her phone, she was about to call Courtney before someone caught her eye. A young man came in with blue jeans, white v-neck, leather jacket and some cow-boy boots. She didn't dare to look his way but he saw her.

"Sky!" He said but it sounded sadly yet happily. She closed her eyes and turned towards the young man.

"Hey Scott..." She trailed off uncomfortably.

"Listen Sky. I know you don't want to hear this or maybe you do. I don't know! But I have realized how much I was a jerk to you and I'm sorry for Dave." He said tears in his eyes, Sky wondered why he hunted her down just to tell her this. "It's haunted me every day, I saw you always depressed and it made me depressed. I would look at Noah and he acted like nothing was wrong but I could tell he was hurting inside. I'm sorry Sky!" By now he was in tears. She raised her eye brow.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" She asked and he nodded. She laughed, "Same old Scott I know."

"Can you please forgive me? I am so sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago Scott, I was just still mad over it." She said and he smiled, he embraced her in a bear hug and she could hardly breathe. She slowly returned it awkwardly and he cried into her outfit. She looked at him weirdly and why he was acting like he was all of a sudden. Did someone force him to talk to her, is this a prank, or has his emotions built up for so long that he had to let it out? He sniffled and she could tell he was trying to act cool when some of the girls started to come in.

"I ugh, better go." He said and walked out.

Sky sat there confused but shrugged it off and went back to her lessons.


	4. Courtney

**I hope you enjoy! I know in Glow in the Dark it says that some of the girls went to college together I think, but ignore that, okay? Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Courtney<em>

* * *

><p><strong>As<strong> she sits at her desk, two months later. She goes through the files of the people she will cover in cases. She flips through the papers of the people and why they are going to court. Finally she sees a familiar name and face. Duncan, her eyes widen as she reads what he's in for.

He's in for drugs, drinking and driving and robbery. She bites her lip, should she back out now or help him? He broke her heart but then again that was in the past. She makes three piles. Yes's, no's and maybe's. Duncan was in the maybe's. She stares at his picture, he does looked a bit aged but he's still rocking that black and green mohawk. Well, mostly black now. She taps her nails on her desk and sighs loud.

Sure she get's paid for this but for Duncan, she needs to get paid more. She decides it's late and makes her way to her bed, deciding to sleep on it even though it doesn't help much.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's super short but Courtney's story will be mostly about Duncan.<strong>


	5. Gwen

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, some of you know I am super busy with stuff! Anyways, here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen<strong> sat in her apartment room, studying. She is now in college and is doing great! She lives right across the street from it, she has the TV on low but not really watching it. A women appears on the screen, giving the latest news.

"If you see this man please let us know. He is charged for drugs, speeding and attempt of murder." She says and Gwen looks up. This is now the third time today she has heard about Duncan. She grabs the remote and turns off the TV, she sighs to herself and tries to go back to her book. But she can't, her mind is to much on her ex-boyfriend.

"Can't go anywhere without him." She says to herself, shuts her book and goes into her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it's short like Courtney's but oh well :D<strong>


End file.
